troubled ego's poems
by troubled-ego
Summary: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! All you authors come and see that I can write good poetry. If you don't like, please don't sue. Just review to tell me what I gotta do. Read my poetry please! If you don't, I'll give you fleas!
1. troubled ego

Hey guys! 

It's me, t-e! 

Were gonna have some fun with poetry.

So sit down class

Get ready for fun

You'll be reading excitedly till the day is done.

I'm still working on SCHOOL WOES!

so there's no need to stab your toes

I'm gonna start with a poem about me

It will be fun to read you'll see

I was reading Edgar Allan Poe

He made me inspired

I cannot calm down

I'm just so wired

I have to write this to get this out of my head

so I can lay down and go to bed.

Here's the first poem.

****

troubled-ego

Watch soaring wings of eagle

Symbolizes the troubled-ego

Observe at her troubled glare

as she soars up in the air

Watch her as she perch and sings

of her love and hopes and dreams

Listen to her stories galore

"Listen now," I implore

Watch the stare of this eagle,

the bird the symbols troubled-ego

I hope you like that poem. It was short but I'll make longer ones and yeah, I'm definitely going to write Teen Titan poems. I'll start those in the third chapter.


	2. The Authors

Hey I'm back again! Make yourself comfy—sit down my friend. Here's poem number two.

****

The Authors

The authors put me in my place

A smile wraps around my face

I read the stories more and more

of Action, Romance, Angst, and Humor

I cannot stop—why would I try

to turn away my dark brown eyes?

I'd rather read along with joy

of these authors I enjoy

The Sage of Story, Legend Maker, and IamnottakingRAVENsname—

you guys are good, you've all got game!

Entertainment from these scrolls

Classic tales—legend unfolds

Raven Demon, CRASH and PETRI, and A.N.D

each write stories enjoyed by me

Draikitha, Demon of the Night, and Fireruby

write the stories like a movie

Each author has their own plot

They really like to write a lot

Cloud Strife Omega has potential

What I think of QT is confidential

What I'm trying to say is all authors are special

Though boy or girl, green or yellow—

all you authors are each to me a fellow

I love you all so very great

Your writings I appreciate

I gotta go now—my Math teacher's singing

no, seriously my ears are ringing!

That's all I have to say, now then

goodbye to you, all of my friends

Now is the end

I hope you guys liked this poem too. I wrote both of them in the middle of algebra class and my teacher was really singing! She was singing _Happy Birthday_ to some kid in German. Wake up lady! This is Math class! Not German! This poem basically goes hand-in-hand with all you authors out there. Even if you weren't in my poem, I was still thinking about you and you are all included. I just wanted to point that out to you guys. The next poem will be one about Beast boy.


	3. Beast Boy

Alright! Here's my poem on Beast boy!

****

Beast Boy

Beast Boy sits alone on the couch

he is bored and so he pouts

"When is Cyborg coming out?"

Just as soon as Cy walks by,

something glitters in Beast Boy's eyes

He runs over and screams in Cy's ear

"Come on Cy! Get over here!

I bet I can beat you again."

The android laughs, "I'll beat _you_, little man!"

The two race over to the couch

This is what each morning is about

The boys play Super Ninja Fury

Beast Boy wins and dances in victory

"Yeah, I win! I beat you bad!

Tell me now, who is the man?"

Cyborg pouts and walks away

this will not be a good day

Beast Boy's bored once again,

so he decides to see a friend

She lives in the shadows of her room—

always filled with pride and gloom

It a place where melancholy is always to loom

The name is that of Raven's room

Beast Boy knocks on the door of doom

and hears someone quietly mutter, "Oh, poo."

Beast boy giggled and waits for the door to open—

to see his prize, his trophy, his token

His angel opens the door of dismay

to hear Beast Boy's words, "Hey Raven, wanna come out and play?"

Raven just sighs and says, "No way."

"C'mon Raven, don't be so rough."

Raven just glared and stated, "Tough."

She shut the door on Beast Boy again

Now he was still bored and without a friend

'Maybe tomorrow,' he thought

Did you enjoy that poem? I hope so. The next one should be about Raven.


	4. Raven

Okay, my last poem was of Beast boy. This one is of Raven.

****

Raven

A lonely figure that hides in the dark always

meditating everyday

She needs to have her emotions under control

so that the evil inside takes no toll

She has habit of pushing everyone away

so that her emotions could remain balanced and not sway

Inside the deep darkness consumes

Her life was filled with many dooms

She was lucky to survive

because today she's still alive

It's not easy being the way she is

There cannot be a better life for her than this

So she will forever remain emotionless

Always to be emotionless

Some people think that she is nothing but worthless

There are many things she cannot feel

but still her feeling can be real

One day she will be free from her strife

and she will take on a new life

One day she will be as pure as light

Then everything in her life will be alright

She will not end up being emotionless forever

Next poem will be about Robin.


	5. Robin

Here's a poem about the boy wonder

****

Robin

Always striving for the fight of life

That's what he always thinks is right

There is nothing better than a good fight

He never cries and never looses

The new members of the Titans he chooses

His acrobatic skill has many uses

Sadly, he would agree though, that the world is full of nuisances

Boy Wonder can leap from building to building

He's always fearless and has no fear of anything

You could say his skills are really something

Up on the rain wet building top

He's charging toward Slade and it doesn't look like he'll stop

He can't take anymore, he's had enough

So he starts his battle cry saying, "This ends now!"

before landing a kick in Slade's face with a big POW!

It's what he fanaticizes, he only knows how

of his plan to bring Slade down

"I'll work all night and I won't sleep a wink

until a plan to end Slade is what I begin to think."

Watch in the darkness as Robin begins to sink

Working too hard, working to the brink

Will boy wonder put this tyrant to an end

or in doing so, will he loose each one of a friend?

Hope you liked the poem about Robin. Yeah, I noticed how most of these poem are kinda dark but...I dunno, my writing turns out depending on what mood I'm in. Guess I'm in a dark mood right now.


End file.
